Shadows of the Past
by LillieMarie2013
Summary: Bella has been running from her past since she was 13. Now, 5 years later she finds herself knee-deep in the things she has spent her whole life fighting. The things that should never exist in her opinion. What else could go wrong; a little romance. That's what. (Bella and Edward are not a couple!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In my story Bella is not the coward she was in**_** Twilight. **_**She decides to go to Forks to hide fom her past but little did she know that things were only going to get worse.**

**Diclaimer: I own the plot SM owns the charecters. :(**

**PROLUGE**

_**Bella POV**_

_" Isabella..." _

_" Isabella we have to get up and keep moving." _

_I knew not to try and ignore the annoying voice that seemed to float through my mind but I just wanted to sleep a little longer. That was when the worst when I heard the gun shot boom through the air. I turned to the right to see my best freind lying on the ground. Not moving._

_" SOPHIA!" _

_She whispered the one word that I have been doing ever since I was 13._

_"Run..."_

_And I did just that. Seeking revenge on the person that ruined my life._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This story is not a Edward/Bella. Edward is with Angela in this story. SO READ UP! ;)**

**Disclaimer: **

**Jasper- Say it Lillie. ( creeps closer)**

**Lillie- Make me! (starts to run away)**

**Jasper- Okay... (sends out happiness to make her tell the truth.)**

**Lillie- SM OWNS ALL I OWN NOTHING! ... i hate you Jasper.**

**Jasper-(smiles and walks away).**

_**Chapter 1 Bellas POV**_

As I walk in the parking lot I couldn't help but to smile when a flashback of when I rode into Charlies driveway on my 2010 Suzuki Boulevard M50.

_**Flashback of yesterday**_

_I ride into Charlies driveway with my full face helmet on to see him standing on the porch with his rifle perched on his shoulder. Note to self: Don't put it past dad to shot first then ask question later; if they live through the first part._

_" Who are you and what do you want? " _

_With a silent laugh I take my helmet off._

_" Nice to see you too dad. "_

_"Bella... BELLA!"_

_"HEY DADDY!"_

_I scream as I jump of my bike to tackle my dad to the ground._

_He holds me at arms length to makesure I had no injuries then of all things to say he says something that makes me laugh out loud._

_" ISABELLA MARIE SWAN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING RIDING THAT DEATH TRAP!"_

_**End of flashback**_

Charlie always did know how to make me smile and laugh.

But back to my biggest problem of the day. I say of the day because my life is a whole problem.

Highschool.

He sighned me up for HIGHSCHOOL!

My dearest daddy almost got hit with my right hook when he told me that.

As I was walking through the parking lot to go towards the office trying to ignore all the stares some idiot thought it would be a good idea to screamin my ear the most ridiculous question I ever heard.

" HEY YOUR ISABELLA SWAN RIGHT?! "

I turn around to see two teenage boys. The boy who decided it would be a good idea to make me deaf in my right ear was blonde with blue eyes. The other one was a boy that had a face full of acne with black hair full of grease and brown eyes; also knoown as the over helpful type.

" I prefer Bella. "

" Well Bella my name is Mike. Mike Newton. "

Newspaper boy then decideds to make his presence known.

"My names Eric. Do you need help finding the office? I could walk you there?" With that I knew I was right. Overhelpful type.

"Actually I think I'll just walk through the door that has office on it. Thanks anyways."

When I turn around to walk away I couldn't help but to over hear "Nice going Eric." before I get out of earshot. What a nice way to start the day.

** Skip to Lunch **

Over the course of the day I ahd people come up to me numerous of times to ask me about something that happened over 5 years ago. Things like...

"Why did they take you Bella"

"Did you fight"

"Did they hit you"

Yes I did try to fight but it was really had to fight a 43 year old man when I am only 4. Did they hit me; of course they did. They had to train me to become what I am today. Which I really do not apreciate. I hate what they made me become.

When me and a over talkitve girl, I think her name was Jessie or something like, that walked intp the cafeteria every thing became quiet. Jessica, I got her name now, stopped talking and walking. I stopped to look around before looking at Jessica with a raised brow.

" You were saying."

With that she began her discussion over the pros and cons of mini skirts.

" You can't wear them without someone calling you a slut of a whore..."

Which I thought was hilarious because she was wearing a pink mini skirt today.

When we got to te table she normally sat at I sat next to a girl with glasses while she sat next to Mike.

" Everyone this is Bella. Bella this is Angela" she pointed to the girl beside me " Lauren" the girl with you could tell was a drama queen and gossip " Tyler" who was looking like he was undressing me with his eyes " and Eric." again. Oh great.

It was quiet for a moment until Lauren, who I am going to start calling The Bitch from now own diecided to open her mouth.

"Is it true you like ran away from the people who liek decided to like took you?."

WIth that question everyones ones attention was on me. Great. I might as well have some fun with this.

" Yes. Me and my bestfreind Sophia."

"Where is Sophia?" Mike decided to ask the one question that I did not know.

" I have no idea."

I know she did not die because I looked up all the deaths of that year in Phoenix and I never once came upon a Sophia Comwell. So she either A) got caught or B) escaped and got help. I hope for her life and mine that the answer is B.

Angela, who saw I was begining to become uncomfortable with the topic, decided to change it.

"So Jessica. How did your date go with Mike?"

Before Jessica even had a chance to answer the question, The Bitch had to make a comment that pissed me off to at no end.

"Why are you even over here Angela. Shouldn't you be with your boyfreind over at his table." She pointed to a table where 5 people sat looking in our direction looking like they were debating on whether or not to come get Angela or to kill Lauren.

Poor Angela looked ready to cry.

"Angela can sit where ever she wants so why don't you ming your buisness and do everyone a favor and shut the fuck up!"

Everyone looked over at me in shock. They were not the only ones though. The table with 5 people, which included Angelas boyfreind I guess, looked like they were going to explode in laughter at Laurens face.

" Who do you think your talking to like that new girl!" The bitch was really had the nerve to lean over the table to get in my face.

I simply raised one eyebrow and stood up to get in her face.

" You."

She imediatly sat back down because she heard the tone in my voice. It held so much venom that it not only surprised them but me too.

When I sat down looked over at me and mouthed a quick thank you to which I only nodded and gave a small smile to.

A very weird silence had fallen over the table; I hadn't noticed it because I was glaring over at Lauren who was trying to glare back but I could see the fear in her eyes.

Tyler decided to make the comment that broke all the tension.

" I like you!"

I laughed a genuine laugh then the bell rang.

** Skip to the end of the day **

I all but ran out of the school calling my dad every curse word I ever learned in my head. How could he enroll me in a town that has 5 vampires in it!

I had just ran out of Biology like a bat out of hell.

_**Flashback to Biology**_

_I was walking to my next class with Mike talking about a up coming trip to La Push. An Indian reservation._

_When we got into the room my nostrils flared with an sickly sweet scent that nearly knocked me of my feet. I had to put my hand in my pocket and ball my fist up to keep the fire inside. They were already warming up._

_I looked over to where they scent was coming from and saw Angleas boyfreind. Edwardo I think his name was._

_I walked up to who signed my sheet and told to sit next to the only seat left who happened to be next to the one I wanted to set on fire. The vampire._

_As I sat down I saw from the corner of my eye that he took a cautious breath of air then look over at me in a curious expression._

_" Hello. My name is Edward Cullen. Your Bella Swan correct."_

_I just gave a simple and tense nod of my head._

_We sat there him looking over at me in fustration and curiosity and me looking straight ahead tense with a bored expresion on my face. On the inside I was ready to catch him on fire with a simple flick of the wrist._

_When the bell rang I was out of the door before anyone was out of their seat. Feeling Edward Cullens stare at the abck of my head._

_**End Of Flashback In Biology**_

I don't know why but when I was on my motorcycle with my helmet on I looked over to see all of the Cullens plus Anglea to look over at me with a curious expression on their faces. Except the littlest one; who looked at me witha knowing smile and her golden eyes bright and excited.

That really scared me.

I ignited my motorcycle and nearly did a wheely just to get home.

_Charlie. I am going to kill you when I get home._

The Cullens nor Bella did not even notice 6 Italian vampires watching in the distance.

**Reveiws and Favorites are welcome!**

**GUESS WHO! **

**Whoever can guess who the 6 italian vampires are gets to decide which wolf falls in love with Bella. And trust, it will be VERY interesting! ;)**

**Don't forget to reveiw your opinions ! :)**


	3. Author Note READ PLEASE!

_**Author Note Please Read**_

I am going to update just to let you know! Its just that I had a hectic couple of weeks! I had to stay with my aunt for a WHOLE week because she wanted to "catch up"... then schoo, is starting like next week :(. Now Im working on it now, but i am having writers block. Ain't that awesome.. BUT I AM UPDATING SOON SO DONT WORRY! And I started to watch _**Supernatural**_. That stuff is ADDICTING! GO WATCH IT! NOW!

:)

~Miss Lillie Marie :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **** Just to let you know the three vampires were Aro, Caius, Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix! So congrats to **kathymoonstone **for answering correctly!**

**Disclaimer: **** Me: I cannot believe Jasper had the nerve to do that to me.**

** Stephanie M: All he did was make you tell the truth.**

** Me: But in a mean way. :(**

** SM: (sighs) Lillie owns nothing but the plot I own the rest.**

** Me: AHHHHHHH! **

** SM: On with the story! (Smiles and runs away with Lillie running behind her)**

_** Bella POV **_

After school I came home to find a note from Charlie saying...

_Bells,_

_ I forgot to mention that there are 5 vampires at your school and 2 _

_ more in town. Also, there are a shape shifters in La Push! So if you need me _

_ I'm fishing to give you time to cool down._

_ Dad_

He knew me all too well. But he knew no matter what he has to face the music.

So far I've managed to catch 5 vamps attention AND start drama with Lauren. That has to be a new record. I needed something to distract my thoughts so I decided to get started on this homework. Ew. Who gives homework on the first day anyways? Mr Varner. That's who.

When I finished my homework I did the laundry and cleaned the kitchen. Now to make Charlie his dinner.

After I finished that I made myself a plate and sat down to eat and think.

Vamps and Wolves. Forks must be a Supernatural hangout or something.

I cleaned my dishes then went upstairs to change into my gear. I need to train; it was a really close call when Edward sat next to me today. I really don't need a repeat of what happened last time.

I went up to my room and changed into a pair of workout shorts and a tank top then ran downstairs.

I wrote a quick note to Charlie explaining where I'm going and how I will not be cooking for him anytime soon; and to enjoy the dinner I just made because it's the last for a while. I smirk to myself when I mentally see how well he will take that.

I walked out the house and locked the door while heading for the forest at the same time. Yeah, I know. I'm awesome.

Let me explain something really quick about my powers. I can control the elements. Pretty cool right. Well it is when I'm not accidently lighting fire from my hands if I get too mad. I like to call myself an Elemental Bender.

I had been walking for about yen minutes when I came upon this beautiful clearing with wild lilies and yellow bells everywhere.

I sat down in the very middle of the field to meditate. While I was doing this it felt like someone was watching me. I learned this really cool trick where I could put my hand on the ground and close my eyes and I would be able to see even though my eyes were closed. It's because of the earth and it vibrations.

When I put my hands on the ground and closed my eyes I saw that I was correct. There were two vampires standing not even one-hundred feet away from me. I quickly turned around to see a red-headed female vampire with red eyes that had this wild look to them. The vampire beside the red head had brown hair and also had red eyes. I immediately recognized him as the missing local. Riley Biers.

"Well, well. Look at what we have here. A snack." The red head said to me.

"She does look quite delicious doesn't she?" Riley said looking at the red head who nodded slowly.

She slowly stalked forward trying to look menacing. Which she didn't; she looked really stupid actually.

"What's your name little human." She asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

She came up to me and snatched my chin into her hand and looked at me with cold red eyes.

"Answer me."

I snatched my chin away from her and looked straight into her eyes.

"My name is none of your damn business bloodsucker!"

She grabbed me by the throat and put my back up against a tree. Growling and snarling.

"I can kill you in less than two seconds flat! If I were you I'd talk like I had manners!"

I felt a smirk snake its way onto my face and flipped her around quickly so her back was against the tree. She looked shocked at first then quickly become angered.

"Now. I could kill YOU in one point five seconds so I think you should watch who you're speaking to." I said to her in a sickly sweet voice.

She tried to move but I quickly used the tree to wrap branches around her that not even a vampire could get out of. I felt the ground move which meant that Riley was going to try to come at me from behind. As soon as he took his second step I buried him in the ground so that only his head was showing.

"What the hell did you just do!" The red headed vampire yelled at me.

She really needs to learn some manners. Such a shame.

"Well I stopped you from killing me now didn't I?" I replied coolly.

"LET US GO!"

"Umm. Let me think. I'm thinking. I'm thinking. I'm thinking. OH! I got it. No. So tell me red head; what's your name? Or am I going to have to do this the hard way..?"

"I'd like to see you try." She replied back to me hotly.

"Okay. I tried this nicely."

I felt my eyes to an orangish-red color then my hands started to get warm. I put my hand on the side of her face and she started to scream. It wasn't hot enough to catch you on fire but it was hot enough to give a second degree burn to vampires. Hehe. I'm that awesome.

"STOP! STOP PLEASE!" She pleaded.

I slowly lifted my hand off her arm to see that I left her a nice present to remember me by. A nice hand shaped welt.

"Now are you going to tell me your name?"I asked her coldly.

"Victoria. My names Victoria." She was panting. When she looked into my eyes I saw what made me smile like a mad man.

Her eyes held fear and defeat. A good combination if you asked me.

"Now why are you here Victoria."

"I'm here for revenge." She said to me in her cold childlike voice. Now that I think about it is really annoying to listen to.

"Revenge. Never a good thing now is it? What exactly happened?"

"There is a coven of vampires not too far from here that is friends with the human girl. I want to kill the girl because of her my mate, James, is now dead."

I looked into her eyes and they looked crazy and killer like.

"Well Victoria I hate to say this but I am not going to let you do that."

"AND WHY THE HELL NOT!" She exploded in my face.

"Well one, I'm friends with the human girl. And I care deeply for her. Two, you don't deserve revenge over something that your mate James probably deserved. That's why."

She looked over my shoulder and smiled very wide.

"Laurent. Nice to see you again old friend."

Someone grabbed me from behind so I could not move.

"Nice to be back Victoria. I see you've made a new friend."

"Her. Nope. She just wanted to have a little chat. Now that I think of it we talked enough. Haven't we?"She smirked evilly.

"I believe you have."

Next thing I know I feel a sharp pain coming into my neck which released me from my hold on Riley and Victoria. As soon as I let them go by accident I felt another sharp pain coming from my wrist and hand. They finally let me go.

"Now as much as I'd like to kill you I want you to be in my newborn army. So I think I will leave you here to change."She smiled evilly at me.

"We must go now Victoria."Laurent said impatiently.

"Yes we must."

With one last look at me Victoria, Laurent and Riley ran away to god knows where. Little did they know they would come back in three days to an empty clearing.

I smirked. Fully amused because not only did they tell me their plan. They also left me here alive; which was really stupid. Thinking that I was in the process of changing. They didn't know that vampire venom does not work on me because I have fire running through my vein already. Now I am royally pissed off.

I walked home smiling to myself. Thinking only one thought.

_Let the games begin bitch._

**Uh Oh.. Bella is mad now….**

**Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. Like I said last time, **_**Supernatural **_**is seriously addicting! :)**

**But please favorite and review! I need your ideas and criticism! Don't be shy, I don't bite! ;) But I do rhyme. :D**

** -LillieMaire2013**

** Aka True Directioner ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I know its been a REALLY long time since I updated. I got grounded and got my computer took for like week. I am going to try to update every weekend. Also did anyone know that Ed Sheeran was like not even a hour drive from my house last weekend. A HOUR! He was so close but so far away. :(**_

_**Diclaimer: Me: I own nothing except the plot. SM owns the rest.**_

_** (All Cullens, Pack, and SM look at her in surprise)**_

_** SM: You're not going to try and steal it?!**_

_** Lillie: I simply do not have the energy today. Maybe next week. :)**_

_** SM: (shakes head and walks away)**_

_** Bella POV**_

When I got home Charlie was on the couch watching TV. The one time I don't need him around he is always there. Go figure.

He heard the front door and turned around and nearly had a heart attack. He was looking at me like I grown four heads and had gills on the side of my neck!

His shock quickly turned to anger though.

"Isabella Marie Swan. What the hell happened to your face!" The man really needed to learn how to use a inside voice for petes sake!

"Dad. I know your new at this stuff but that is the last thing you ever want to say to a girl. Their really insecure." I smirked at the look on his face. It was a mixture of purple and red. Priceless.

"Bella," he took a deep breath then tryed again. "Sweet heart. I love you. You know that right." When he saw me nod with a cautious look on my face, he continued. "Good. Now when I say this I mean it from the bottom of my heart. Who the fuck gave you a gash on your head and why do you look like you wrestled with a tree and the tree won."

Oh Charlie. Straight foward and blunt as ever.

"Well dad-" I began then stopped abd took a deep breath and started again.

"When I came home from school, where I figured out there was at least seven vampires in the town, I needed to come home and let out some steam because I almost caught the school on fire because I had to sit next to one of the siad vampires. So, imagine my surprise when I find a note saying that there is a whole pack of shapeshifters near by. I almost caught the whole house on fire with that one dad. Then, while I was in a clearing meditating I ran across a couple vampires. Who thought that they could eat me for a snack. So we fought and then they bit me and left me to change so I can "be one of them" as they siad. Now I have to go talk to the stinking Cullens who have a human that the three vampires that attacked me are after. So my day hasn't been to far out the usual. How was your day?"

Charlie was now full on staring at me wih his jaw on the floor. If I was not serious I probably would be full on laughing. I mean I said that so calm I kind of scared myself a little.

Charlie finally broke out of his little world and came back to reality.

"Umm. Wow. My day was...uhh...good?" He meant it as a statement but it came out as a question.

"Thats good dad. Now do we have any left over pizza so I will be full before I go talk to the Cullens?"

And just like that everything was back to normal.

When I pulled up the Cullens driveway I saw a car I did not recognize. Well, a limo I didn't recognize. Oh well. I have stuff to tkae care of so I could get back to my bed. When I got to the front door I didn't even bother to knock. I just walked in like I owned the freaking place. Like a boss. Their faces ranged from shock to amusement. The strangers I did not know just stood there looking like they just seen a ghost. Their eyes were red so I knew they were vampires.

"Hello everyone. I need to talk to - wait where is Angela at?" I said when I didn't see Anglea.

"Uhh.. Hi Bella. Anglea is at her house at the moment. Can we help you?" Edward looked at me like I lost my head and was jay walking down the street.

"Oh yeah. Almost forgot. I need to talk to you guys but I need Angela to be here. It includes her so I she might want to hear it."

Edward nodded his head qiuckly and got his keys to his car I presume to go pick her up. When he was gone everyone was looking at me kind of nervous except the strangers who when I got a close look at one of them looked quite fimiliar.

The one who I was probably staring at looked at me and smiled very freindly. When he did I finally recognized him.

"ARO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! I HAVE NOT SEEN YOUR SORRY BUT IN SIX YEARS!" I exclaimed while running up to give him a huge hug.

"Its nice to see you are still living Bella." Oh Aro. Always thinking the best for everyone.

"Please. The person who is able to beat me is not going to live to tell that story. Now answer my question." I said while looking at him skeptically with one eyebrow raised with a glare held in place. I remember when he told me my glare was enough to make a thousand year old vampire run for the hills. I enjoyed his look of discomfort from it.

"Well Bella. We came to pay a overdue visit to the Cullen Coven and maybe I came to see my little girl. Is there something wrong with that." He said while looking at the floor with a guilty smile on his face.

"No. There isn't. But a little heads up would have been fine is all." I said with a beaming smile on my face. When I looked up I couldn't help but to laugh at his releived face because I lost my glare.

"But wheres the fun in that." I only rolled my eyes.

Edward walked in the door with a nervous looking Angela . he looked over me with a face of confusion and worry. I only smiled in encouragement.

"Okay. Now that Angela is here we can begin. DO you have a place where we can sit because this is going to take a while." I asked because I really did not want to talk while standing up since I am only half awake.

"Sure. We can go to the Living Room." The blond male, who I assume is the leader, said.

I let out a small snicker at the irony. I'm going to talk to vampires is a living room. Oh Irony. Got to love it.

Almost every head turned to look at me with a curious expression on there face. Aro just shook his head at me and rolled his eyes. He akways knew I was a weird child.

"What so funny?" The big vampire asked. I believe his name was Emmett.

"Irony. Im going to talk to a house full of vampires in a living room. That is a really sick situation."

Everyone looked shocked that I knew they were vampires but Aro. I just kept walking until I got to a singlular chair and sat down. Everyone was still standing when I looked over where they were, Aro was standing behind me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Can all of you please sit down. Sheesh. You think I was trying to kill you..." I mummered to myself.

Everyone finally sat down and looked at me with a alarmed expression. Suddenly I felt a wave of calm flash over me. I look around and saw a guy sitting at the edge of his seat with the pixie rubbing his shoulder. Ahh. I understand now; he is the Empath. I nodded my head at him and he looked even more shocked.

"Now I don't know how to tell you this but Angela here is in trouble." I said with a serious expression.

"How? What happened?!" Edward said looking at Anglea with worry filled to the brim in his eyes.

"I ran into a couple of nomad vampires earlier today." That caught everyones attention. "She told me that she has a way to kill Angela and to exterminate this entire coven." I told them with a serious expression on my face.

"What did she look like? What way? Why did they let you go?"

Everyone was asking me questions one at a time. It was starting to piss me off to no end. I could feel my eyes changing to my reddish-yellow color. I sat back and closed my eyes and ran my hands down my face. They started to get louder and louder until they were screaming at each other. At this point I had enough and my hand were hot enough to melt metal.

"_SHUT UP! DAMMIT CAN I FINISH TALKING!?" _I growled at them.

"Isabella! Language!" Aro demanded behind me.

I turned around and gave him the meanest glare I could make. I softened my look when I saw that he had fear in his eyes. I leaned back agian and started rubbing my eyes again.

I looked at all of them and sighed.

"Sorry. I've had a bad day. But to answer your questions she told me her name. Victoria. She also had a few freinds with her. Rowley Beirs and Laurent." I finished and looked at Anglea. She looked terrified.

"Not to be rude but how did you get away." The empath asked. He sincerely sounded confused.

"Oh I didn't leave empty handed." When I said this everyone looked at me confused.

I lifted up my sleeve and showed them the bite marks Victoria and her freinds left me thinking I would change. Everyone looked at me with a look of terror and horrified expressions.

" I will not change if that is what your thinking. I already have fire running through my veins so when they bute me the worst it will do will sting. If it were not for the vampire I probably would have been turned when I was three." I said with a thoughful expression on my face.

"Fire? What do you mean?" The leader asked.

" I have this ability where I can controll the elements. Its is a pain in the butt most of the time but it can have its useful perks. Any more questions?" When everyone shook their head i continued to answer the question I dreaded most.

With a serious expression I looked at Anglea and took her hand in mine.

"She told me she was coming back. But not without reinforcements." I said not once looking out of her eyes.

"What did she mean by that?" Angela asked in a small voice that was full of fear. I would be too; she has a stalker vampire full of hate and revenge on her hands.

"She is bringing a army." I said letting go of her hands and sitting back.

"What kind of army?" The empath siad. But my the look on his face I could tell he knew.

" A new-born army."

All hell broke loose.

_This is going to be a long night._ Something in the back of my mind said.

**A/N: Oh Lord. Poor Angela. Let me know what you think. Next chapter will be about how Bella and Aro knew each other. Also Bella will get to know Ciuas; but the bad side or the good side? Well that is for me to know and you to find out! ;) Love you my pretties! Haha let me know what you think!**

_**REVEIW PLEASE I NEED YOUR OPINION!**_

_** -LillieMarie**_

_** aka. True Directioner:)**_


End file.
